Sorting the Heroes
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: Any Hat, even a Sorting Hat can get bored sometimes. The characters of Percy Jackson are sorted into Hogwarts. What houses will they end up in? Inspired by Eveninganna's story 'Half Blood Houses' and is purely my opinion of what houses everyone would fit into.
1. The Sorting Hat's Introduction

**This fic was shamelessly stolen from Eveninganna's story 'Half Blood Houses'**. **Reading it got me thinking about our beloved Olympian characters and where they'd fit at Hogwarts, though I've tried to take a slightly different perspective, from the Sorting Hat's point of view. Spin off stories are already in the works. **

**X-X**

It's gets boring you know, being the Sorting Hat. Do you think I _like _being shut in Dumberldore's office all day? Sometimes a guy needs to take a break and it's amazing what a Hat can do when they put their mind to it. I've travelled everywhere. Back to Edwardian England for example, to visit an odd Crawley family. Or hitched a ride with a Doctor and his strange blue box.

And_ then _there was the time I discovered an Alternate Universe full of Half-Bloods._ That_ was interesting. I don't need to be on someone's head to sort them, observation works fine. And the fun I had sorting the Percy Jackson lot.

Before we dive in, let me offer a quick recap of the four Hogwarts Houses:

"_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil_"

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind._"

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart_"

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends._

Got it? Let's begin!

**X-X**

**Just to note before starting, any characters I sort into the Slytherin are not automatically evil! As said above, Slytherin's are usually ambitious and cunning. Although these traits can be used for evil, that's not a certain thing. Plus sorting into only 3 houses would get boring after a while, so read with an open mind. Any reviews, criticisms and different opinions are welcome. I love to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Major Half Bloods (1)

**As a warning this chapter is short, future ones will be longer with more sortings. **

**Percy Jackson:**

_Hufflepuff!_

Ah Percy, dear, dear Percy. Life can never explain your awesomness. I almost put Percy in Gryffindor as he is very brave and impulsive: both key Gryffindor traits. In the end, though I think his Hufflepuffness outweighs everything else. He's been described as kind, forgiving and most importantly - loyal. It's his fatal flaw people! In the end Percy is defined by his loyalty to his friends

**Annabeth Chase:**

_Ravenclaw!_

Smart? Logical? Witty? Bookish? Studious? Daughter of the Goddess of _Wisdom!_ Come on guys, where else can she go?


	3. Major Half Bloods (2)

**X-X**

**Piper McLean:**

_Slytherin! _

For those prejudiced people, let a hat say something: _Slytherin is not synonymous with evil!_ There are plenty of good Slytherin's out there and Piper's one of them. I am not a Piper hater, or making her out to be the bad guy.

Honestly, I was leaning towards Gryffindor initially. But a few things changed my mind. First her Charmspeak: Slytherin's are renowned for their ability to manipulate people. Piper fits this. Like her stealing cars and winning over the Aphrodite cabin.

Second, Piper is pretty secretive: She took a while to tell Leo and Jason about her Dad being captured and considered betraying them. While I don't blame her for this, it does reveal her cunning side. She doesn't trust people easily.

Third, she prefers thinking logically to impulsive action: Remember the meeting with Medusa. A planner as well as action-girl. This reflects a cautious, Slytherin nature.

Fourth, she's competitive: Slytherin's will use 'any means to achieve their ends' remember. Piper immediately challenged Drew's 'claim' to Jason and went after him. Like a Slytherin she is determined to get what she wants.

My decision stands.

**Leo Valdez:**

_Hufflepuff!_

Leo is hands down my favourite character in The Lost Hero. Hands down, feet down, head down and whatever other downs you can think of it. This guy is plain incredible. No matter how perfect Jason is, he can't beat Leo for personality and complexity. (I also unashamedly support Piper/Leo over Piper/Jason, but that's a different argument).

Anyways, I came close to putting old Leo in Ravenclaw purely because of his amazing techno-abilities but decided against it. Ravenclaw's are characterized as being rather sensible, focused and serious which Leo (much as I love him) isn't.

What he is though is...incredibly loyal to his friends: Sticking with Jason throughout the quest despite hardly knowing him. He's hard-working: You know like building a fricking ship. Kind-hearted: Was I the only one breaking up when Festus died? It was heart-breaking.

He's also relaxed and chilled: Hufflepuffs are certainly the calm members of the Houses family. Plus he's always positive and cheerful and cracking jokes, despite the most horrible childhood imaginable. He has hidden depths. And I think Hufflepuffs strength is often hidden.

Leo is also underappreciated. He's demoted to sidekick and shoved aside as 'the funny guy'. Sadly, under appreciation, is definitely a Hufflepuff trait. These guys need more respect. Maybe with Percy and Leo on the helm, the Hufflepuffs awesomness can be spread.

**Jason Grace:**

_Slytherin!_

Yep. I bet this one surprised you. Before you attack with your pitchforks: Let me explain. Ok, first who really knows Jason? The guy is amnesic and stuck in an unfamiliar place. Not great for developing personality. So I can afford to go a bit out with this one.

Initially, he's your regular, perfect, noble, by-the-book hero. (Gryffindor stereotype). We see him leading a quest. (Brave). Defending his friends. (Chivalrous). Mouthing off giants. (Daring). So automatic Gry.

But then I got thinking: Is that really it? What else do we know? Jason is obviously ambitious, as he became Praetor and leader of the Roman camp. He is cunning and tactical, throughout his quest and during battles. He's politically savvy, in understanding the need for an alliance between Greek and Roman. He's also very hardened and ruthless from being raised by wolves and experiencing the Roman Camp, which reflects Slytherin's traits of determination and mental toughness. Plus he is stoic and unwilling to show emotion, which Slytherin's are known for. (Opposed to emotional Gryffindors). Not to mention Slytherin's _can _be extremely brave (Severus Snape anyone).

It's a radical decision but one I will stick with until reading MoA.

**Hazel: **

_Gryffindor!_

Huzzah! Our first Gryffindor. And boy does Hazel deserve it. This girl just oozes Gryffindorness. Let's run through the list: Crushingherself to deathto stop Gaea. Giving up eternal life in Elysium for her mother. Returning to place she died (while assuming she will die _again)_. Volunteering for a suicide quest. Taming a wild horse. (By wild I mean, bit off the arm of the last person). Breaking Frank and Percy out of an _Amazon _prison. Saving Percy from the swamp and almost suffocating herself in the process.

Yes, all the heroes are pretty brave but Hazel is one step up. She never thinks of herself, but is always defending her boys and doing what's best for the world. And 'daring nerve', she never cracks or hesitates in a moment of crisis. Throughout the SoN, everyone is terrified of death. But for Hazel its worse, because she _already died_. She's seen how terrible the afterlife is, and she still remains calm holding it together. (As Percy observes). She tries to close the Doors of Death, despite her own fate. Maybe Hazel isn't the strongest warrior, or the most confident soldier, but her strength of character outmatches all.

**Frank: **

_Hufflepuff!_

I dithered with Frank. I think he has aspects of Gryffindor (brave), Ravenclaw (tactical) and Hufflepuff in him – so difficult choice.

Overall, Hufflepuff makes sense. He has a strong sense of duty. (You know, like using his life-stick as a saw). And Hufflepuffs have firm morals and sense of right and wrong. They will always make the just, responsible decision, and that's Frank all over. At the same time he's extremely loyal to his family and friends, defending Percy and Hazel on the quest and devoted to his mother. He's hard-working and determined, achieving goals through force of will.

Frank's also unsure of himself. Hufflepuffs struggle from being the 'boring' house which matched Frank at the beginning of SoN. He always thought he was a useless soldier and not good at anything. And Hufflepuffs have sadly been labelled 'a load of duffers'.

So look out Hufflepuff! Now we have Percy, Leo _and _Frank. I love it. They're going to have the most awesome house parties ever. Can you see it? The amazing trio: goofing off, cracking jokes, acting like dorks. These three together will be as cool as blue coke.

**X-X**

**Do review! I would love to hear your thoughts even if you disagree! **


	4. Minor Half Bloods

**X-X**

**Nico di Angelo:**

_Ravenclaw!_

I love Nico. Yes, I love all Percy Jackson characters, but Nico is _special._ Starts off as a cute kid annoying his sister...ends up a total badass. (Badass of badasses). I love Nico. But he's _very _hard to sort!

Hufflepuff, no. He's kind but not a people-person.

Slytherin? He's misunderstood. And, yes, cunning. But all his schemes _fail_. Tricking Percy, bringing Bianca back... All failed. Face it. Nico is too innocent. Manipulated rather than manipulator. I tried to make him fit – didn't work.

So I tried Gryffindor. Nico _is _brave but in a quieter, more understated way than most Gryffindors. (He survives on his own from the age of _twelve _fighting monsters). I'd almost settled on that when I remembered...

The Mythomagic cards.

Nico and his Mythomagic cards.

It hit me. **Nico. Was. A. Nerd.** _He squees over mythology! _If he lived in this universe, you can bet he'd _love _the Percy Jackson books. And is Ravenclaw not the place for the geeks and nerds?

So it all fell into place. He's smart and very logical. (Percy - "Why should I trust you?" Nico – "No choice?") A classic Ravenclaw mind.

He's anti-social and introverted, common for a Ravenclaw. And he's snarky and witty. He can go out hang out in Ravenclaw tower and debate with Annabeth!

Go and be happy Nico, we love you.

**Thalia Grace:**

_Gryffindor! _

As far as I'm concerned she's a picture perfect Gryffindor: Bold, impulsive, aggressive and brave. (Charging monsters, sacrificing herself for her friends etc.) Despite her ambition and cunning, Thalia is an act-first-think-later type, not a schemer.

So Gryffindor it is.

**Luke: **

_Slytherin! _

Oh Luke. Like it or not, redeemed or not: Luke is a schemer. He came up with more complicated plans than everyone else put together. Whether it was controlling Percy's quest in the first book or bringing Kronos back to life. (Seriously, you _don't_ want him as your enemy).

He's sly, cunning and manipulative, managing to take in Percy, Annabeth and half the gods during the series.

Plus Luke is ambitious. (Like wanting to take over the world). All his resentment stemmed from not feeling valued and important. Being given quests others had done before, shoved into Hermes cabin with the undetermined half bloods. He wanted power and (while not bad), that _is _a Slytherin trait.

So, not because he went evil, but because of those reasons: Slytherin is the final choice.

**Clarisse La Rue: **

_Gryffindor!_

Clarisse is pretty complex. Despite being a violent bully, she's also courageous, gutsy and determined. She bullies Percy but she also mouths off a Cyclopes. She gets into stupid arguments with Apollo and drives of Drakkens singlehandedly. Clarisse is hot-headed and aggressive at times (ok all the time), but this only makes her braver.

So to the house of bravery she goes.

**Bianca di Angelo:**

_Gryffindor! _

We didn't see much of Bianca but she deserves a sorting too.

For me, what defined Bianca was courage. Only days after discovering she was a Half-Blood, she: Joined the Hunters, volunteered for a quest and sacrificed herself to save Percy and the others.

Where else could she go?

**Charles Beckendorf:**

_Hufflepuff!_

I bounced from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff and then back again with Charlie. Although he is very brave (blowing himself up) what decided it for me was Percy's comment that he held the Camp together. This I think is a very Hufflepuff trait. While the rest are off plotting or saving the world, Hufflepuffs are there holding fort and making sure everyone's feeling ok. That's what Beckendorf was, not about glory, but the people he was doing it for.

Rest in peace Charlie, rest in peace.

**Silena ****Beauregard: **

_Hufflepuff! _

Silena was tricky. I ruled out Slytherin: Despite her role as spy, she was naive rather than cunning. It was never her plot but Luke's. She doesn't come across as a bookish Ravenclaw either, while smart enough, she isn't shown to be super clever or studious.

While, she was brave like a Gryffindor, in the end Silena was plain _kind. _She loved everyone. (Daughter of Aphrodite remember) and cared for everyone. She was the Team Mum, to Beckendorf's Team Dad.

A classic Hufflepuff, keeping it together and helping when she could.

Now at least, she and Beckendorf can have a reunion in Hufflepuff Common Room. (Which is getting cooler as we go on).

**Travis & Conner Stoll:**

_Gryffindor!_

We don't know much apart from they're A) Awesome and B) Half-Blood's Version of Fred and George. (But brothers not twins, I know that!).

However they are brave in defending Olympus, and certainly daring with the pranks they pull. (I wouldn't want to piss of Mr D).

So Gryffindor is the obvious choice.

**Reyna:**

_Gryffindor! _

Wow lots of Gryffindors today.

Ok. To explain: Reyna is tough. She goes from spoilt beauty princess to hardened warrior in a matter of months. She's strong, _single-handily_ managing the Roman Camp while Jason is gone. And she's brave: Learning to fight off the pirates when she was taken prisoner.

I considered Slytherin, as all these traits can apply to that house as well. But I was reminded by Percy's comment: That she was a fighter not a talker. Slytherin vs Gryffindor, can boil down to. Brains vs Brawn. (Though not always). Reyna prefers to act, than scheme. A Gryffindor at heart.

**Octavian: **

_Slytherin! _

Alright. No surprises here. Octavian is the reverse of Reyna. He talks, he calculates and he manipulates people.

Let's go through the Slytherin checklist:

Cunning? He spends most of SoN pulling the strings of the Roman Camp.

Scheming? He and Luke could have an Evil-Plans-To-Take-Over-The-World contest.

Ambitious? Yep, I'd say wanting to rule Camp is pretty out there.

So, check, check and check! Welcome to the Slytherin house Octavian.

**X-X**


	5. Mythical Creatures

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare (The Oracle of Delphi):**

_Ravenclaw!_

Rachel's in competition for my favourite character. I love Percabeth completely. Percy was meant for Annabeth. But Rachel deserves love too. She's the adventurous, snarky mortal you'd all want to be if you were Mist-Seers.

So, why Ravenclaw? It values creativity and imagination = She's an _artist. _And intelligence and Rachel is clearly smart. I hate it when people label her the 'pretty one'. Maybe she's not a math genius like Annabeth, but she's thoughtful and knowledgeable: knowing plenty about Greek mythology and remembering entrances to the labyrinth off the top of her head.

She's insightful and observant: Instantly sussing out the situation with Annabeth and understanding Half Blood life. She's witty and can out-argue anyone, and when Percy asks what her hobbies are, what does she say? _"I read a lot." _No brainless bimbo material here.

Plus in Ravenclaw, she can have to most epic snark wars with Nico. Oh gods, can you imagine those two? The world will explode with amazingness.

Be careful Hufflepuff, you might have competition.

**Grover Underwood:**

_Hufflepuff!_

Oh, Hufflepuff might be in the lead for the coolest house now.

The loyalist, strongest, kindest satyr_ - ever_. He saves everyone he can, never backs down and even when facing his deepest fear underground, he won't leave his friends. Plus he and Percy can hang out in the Huffle's common room and be awesome together.

**Tyson:**

_Hufflepuff!_

While Tyson is brave, I think it's easy to class _heaps _of PJ characters as Gryffindor because they _have _to be brave in their situation. Tyson stands for much more: Loyalty to his family - Percy and Frank. Hard-work in making swords and working in the forges. And faith - even when he was living on the streets, shunned and abandoned he still fought for survival and believed things would get better. I believe that endurance is a very Hufflepuff trait and should be recognised. Tyson personifies this house perfectly.

**Chiron:**

_Ravenclaw!_

This decision summed up in one word: Wise. Chiron's been advising, mentoring and guiding heroes for _two thousand years. _He knows when to be truthful, when to lie, thinks up massive tactical plans and plans and plots to save the world. He is one cool centaur.

**Ella:**

_Ravenclaw! _

She spends her time hiding in libraries and memorizing books. Ravenclaw wouldn't let her get away.


End file.
